A love that couldn't last or could it?
by Crazykid2586
Summary: Can one girl with a cloudy past make two enemies became even more hateful to eachother? Find out, please R&R I need reviews!


A love that couldn't last or could it?  
  
A/N: Hi, well here is my second attempt at a Harry Potter Story wish me luck. The first chapter may be a tad short all because I went to get what the whole story is going to be about. Bare with me with the editing I'm going to try my best, hey you reading this you could edit it if you want. Well that's all I got to say enjoy A love that couldn't last or could it? Chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the HP characters just Kayla (that's my friends name)  
  
Chapter 1: New friends, Old enemies  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny ran to catch up with the rest of the Weasley's. The morning had been really busy so no one noticed the time, thus them being late. While running Harry looked up and noticed that they only had ten minutes till the gate to Platform 9 ¾ closed on them, which made Harry run faster. By the time they got there Harry was gasping for air.  
  
"Well," Mr. Weasley gasped "We're here, okay now Fred and George you go first."   
  
"Bye Mum and Dad" they both called and ran through the brick wall.  
  
"Okay Ginny and Ron your next." Mr. Weasley called.  
  
They also called goodbye and ran through the brick wall. So all was left was Harry, just before he was about to run through he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned and looked up into the worried eyes of Mr.Weasley.  
  
"Harry, are you sure you want to go this year? I mean Molly and I can take care of you for the year."  
  
"Well Mr.Weasley I would but, Hogwarts is my life so I have to go, I hope you understand."  
  
"Harry, Molly and I are worried that you and Ron will get yourself into something sticky and won't be able to get out of it and we couldn't forgive our self's if eirther one of you were to get hurt or worse."  
  
"Mr. Weasley Ron and I will try to stay out of trouble, and I don't want well," Harry lowered his voice to a whisper. "you-know-who to ruin my year. I won't let the thought of him ruin my 6th year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Okay, well Harry remember be careful and stay far away from trouble this year."  
  
"I will Mr.Weasley." Harry extended his hand for Mr.Weasley to shake which he did.   
"Good bye Mrs. Weasley, thank you for letting me stay the summer."  
  
Molly walked over to Harry and began to hug him.  
  
"Oh Harry I love when you stay with us, be very careful and know that we're here for you when ever you need us."  
  
Harry would have answered but, Molly hug turned from a normal hug to a sort of bear hug, the air in which Harry liked to breathe was not in use. Mr Weasley noticed that Harry's face began to turn purple, so he hurried over and pulled Molly away.  
  
"Come now Molly he's got to get on the train, go ahead Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and turned to face to the brick wall which was keeping him from Platform 9 ¾. Harry looked over once more at the Weasley's and then began to run straight at the wall. Ever since his second year Harry had worried that he was going to ran into the wall and not through to the Platform. He sighed when he saw the train marked "Hogwarts Express" then he looked at his new watch that he had bought at Diagon Alley and read that he only had 3 minutes to load his stuff and get on the train. So he began to run to the train. He managed to get his stuff on and himself on the train in the 3 minutes that he had, which made Harry proud then he started to realize that he didn't know where Hermione and Ron were sitting so Harry began to knock on every compartment, he prayed that he didn't knock on the compartment that Draco and the his "friends" were sitting. Of course when he got to the third compartment and knock who should answer? None other then Draco, the smile which was on both Harry and Draco's face vanished.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle look who it is, the all mighty Potter. Where's Weasley and Granger? Oh did they get married and leave you all by yourself?" He smirked.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Oh did I make little Potter mad? Oh I'm sorry Potter, don't go calling snakes to kill me." He laughed.  
  
"Draco are you always this mean to people? Came a voice behind the door.  
  
Harry tried to see who this person was. Draco noticed and grinned.  
"Kayla come here and meet the famous Harry Potter."  
  
Kayla stood up and looked at Harry Potter, which made Harry step back. Harry had never seen anyone so beautiful before, not even Cho compared to Kayla. She long curly brown hair and curves that were out of this world and the face of an angel. Harry gulped and look down at his feet.  
  
"This is Harry Potter? Well he looks better then you described him Draco."  
  
"Yeah, well I might have gone over board on his looks."  
  
"A little!?! You told me that he was cut up and had only one arm."  
  
"I was joking Kayla. Did anyone tell you that you believe people too easily?"   
  
Kayla glared at Draco and stuck out her tongue, which made Draco laughed. Then she looked back over at Harry who, was still staring at his feet. She smile and made her way behind Harry and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Anything good down there or are you too afraid to look back up at Draco? I know he's not the hottest guy on the earth," She looked back up at Draco, who was glaring."but he's not ugly eirther."  
  
Harry snapped out out of his trance and looked at Draco, who was still glaring at Kayla. He didn't realize that she was behind him so he was surprised to see her so close to him.   
  
"Hi, I'm Kayla Stackhouse and your Harry Potter right?" she extended her hand out for him to take.  
  
"Yeah I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you Kayla." He took her hand and started to shake it.  
  
"Good to meet you Harry, Draco? He's not all that bad, he seems like a nice guy."  
  
"You say that about every guy."  
  
"Yeah I know, I even said that Draco was nice." She laughed and looked at Harry, who was still shaking her hand.  
  
Before he could say anything else, he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Harry! There you are!" Ron called  
  
"Oh look it's Weasley and his little Mudblood girlfriend Hermione."  
  
"Don't you dare call her that you stupid git!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Your Ron and Hermione?" Kayla asked  
  
"Yeah and you are?" Hermione asked.  
  
Kayla took back her hand made her way over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I'm Kayla Stockhouse, Draco's told me a lot about you two."  
  
"I bet he told you that I was a dirty Mudblood and that Ron just one of 7 Weasley."  
  
"Yeah he did but, I think that from what he said that you two are very nice people and Ron? I met your brothers Fred and George, they remind me of my dad such pranksters."  
  
"Yeah, well come on Harry we got a compartment, nice meeting you Kayla."  
  
"Nice meeting you too Ron, Hermione."  
  
  
Ron grabbed Harry shirt and pulled his away. Harry managed to watch Kayla make her way back into the compartment he smiled and entered his.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well how was it? I thought there was a lot of talking, sorry about that. My next chapter should be up soon plz r&r. Oh and sorry about the grammar like I said I need a editor. 


End file.
